


From the Writings of Riyo Chuchi

by OliviaKenobi



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: au i guess, basically my take on what happens to Riyo after TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKenobi/pseuds/OliviaKenobi
Summary: Riyo Chuchi, from post ROTJ to post SWR S3 and her view on the galactic changes.





	From the Writings of Riyo Chuchi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night, so forgive me if it's crap.  
> I didn't even edit it so uh there's that too sorry but I thought a fanfic is better than no fanfic even if it is rough. I also don't feel like indenting right now (it doesn't keep it when transferred from notes) but maybe I'll do that sometime.  
> I love Riyo a lot, so I'll probably write more about her soon. If I, you know, get inspiration.  
> -  
> PS I haven't watched Zero Hour since it came out (though I plan to in preparation for S4) and so my memory is a bit rusty on the details.

Things happened much too fast.

At one point, we were the Republic, fighting against the Separatist, with the Jedi leading our clone forces on a crusade to once again unite the galaxy.

The next, we were the Empire, and the war suddenly halted, quite literally too. The droid army was shut down, Dooku and Grievous were killed, and the Confederacy vanished. And of course, there was the Jedi. Chancellor - no, wait - Emperor Palpatine told us that the Jedi had engineered every bit of the Clone War from the start, in an attempt to take over the galaxy. He told us that if not for his courageous guards, a Jedi assassination team would have killed him. And now, with the Jedi exterminated and the Galactic Empire under his rule, peace would be maintained throughout the galaxy. 

I, like many, was fascinated by the Jedi as a child. As a senator, I became acquainted with a few of them, the closest being Ahsoka, who was a good friend. Ahsoka had left the Order before the war ended, perhaps because she became fully aware of this plot to take over the galaxy. But I for one do not believe the Jedi would do such a thing, despite what Palpatine says. Unfortunately, I may never know the truth. 

Though the Empire may still have the senate, we are virtually powerless. Anything can be vetoed. A bill might have the full, absolute support of the senate, but it wouldn't matter if the Emperor didn't approve. Perhaps there is peace... but it appears to be coming at the cost of freedom.

Regional governors are being installed in sectors by the Empire, and not the people. Ours was just recently appointed. He is not Pantoran, a human instead. Older, and filthy rich, with an ego to match his bank account. And, quite possibly, one of the least qualified government officials I've ever met. I can barely stand to be in his presence, and I can't imagine what working with him will be like. One word does come to mind though: unpleasant.

One of those who I enjoyed working with the most, Padmé Amidala, has passed away. The details on her death are muddy, but I attended her funeral along with Bail and Mon. It grieved me to see one who cared so much about her people and the pursuit of peace to leave us. She truly was an angel, in a career field full of demons. Politics is nasty work, and yet she stayed good to her morals. If I even become half the woman she was, I will have met my goal. I strive to follow her lead every day, however hard it may be in this already corrupt empire. 

It is true, the Republic was very corrupt. Credits were all that mattered, credits along with power. There needed to be change, massive change. But the Empire is worse. Instead of a Republic, where at least leaders were voted on, positions in the Empire can be easily bought if you have the credits or the blackmail to do it. Of course voting systems can be rigged, but at least it wasn't the outright buying. There was a chance. In the Empire, there is none of that chance.

Let us hope that the whole system can be cleansed. I fear that for now, however, we are stuck with what we have. 

 

\------

 

I appear to have filled at least part of the void that Padmé left, in the group with Mon and Bail. This was partly a conscious move and also natural. Consciously, for political reasons; Bail and Mon are both highly respected members of the senate. Natruallly, for moral reasons, since we share many of the same ideals. I had been acquaintances with them before the end of the war, but now we are quite close.

Friendships are most cherished in dark times.

The Empire has been in place now for almost two years, with a firm grip on the galaxy. Academies release new batches of stormtroopers, the replacement for clone troopers, out to enforce Palpatine's rule. More naval officers graduate every day to fill up the new warships coming from the shipyards. Yet despite all of this, there is no war. Palpatine preaches peace, but continues to grow the Imperial forces. 

Darker, though, is the impact the Empire has had on non humans. It appears that because many of the Separatists were aliens, all non humans are to blame for the war. That is the blunt way of putting it. The Empire's subtle way is to give humans more rights, install human governors, and to have a fleet almost fully dominated by humans. Non humans have also been captured as slaves to the Empire, such as many Wookiees. I fear for Pantora's future if this trend is to continue. Not as much of the xenophobia is directed at humanoids as it is to others, but it still is there, and growing. 

 

\------

 

I think the only reason I am still a senator is that my people would riot too much for the Emperor's taste if I was replaced. They have resented the regional governor from the start, five years ago from now, and see me as the only Pantoran with significant power. The trouble is that with the senate is more like a holodrama than a governing body. It is all for show. The fighting never stops, though all the fighting is for nothing. The war in the senate didn't even blink an eye when the Clone War ended. And, with the escalation of corruption, it hasn't gotten any better. 

I have taken a different course of action, one that I hope will benefit my homeworld and the galaxy in the long run. It might cost me my career, or even my life. But what it can become... that is what I'm willing to risk it for.

There is only so long you can deprive people of liberties they are entitled to have before they wake up and realize. 

And the people, the people are a force to be reckoned with. A people with a cause are stronger than any Emperor. They fight for basic rights. An Empire will fight for the sake of power and control.

Furthermore, when you boil it down, we are all animals. Animals do not like being caged, or having a will thurst upon them. The animals will fight, using any means necessary. 

I trust Bail and Mon; they believe in this too. They are willing to risk it all. Right now, every bit of our work is under cover. Nothing is allowed to slip. But when the day comes that I lose my position as a senator, whether by my own accord or force, I will be able to wholeheartedly join this cause.

I dream of a better future, one filled without xenophobia, corruption, or war. 

 

\------

 

The Jedi used to say that the ends do not justify the means. Perhaps using my ever dwindling supply of credits to keep my position is wrong, or Bail's subtle pulling of the strings, and it makes me just as corrupt as any other senator.

But being a senator gives you some power, even if not in the senate building. It gives you connections, and a standing on some worlds where the caste system is very much at work. I use it to do what I can for my people in the senate of course, but the work I do is much larger than that. The cause is growing. Slow, but steady, as Palpatine tightens his control. 

Bail is training his daughter, Leia, to start helping out with our work. She is young, at eight years old. He is very confident of her abilities, but quite protective too. I think it will be a long time until his daughter gets to test out what she has learned in the real galaxy. For now, she is sticking to eavesdropping when guests come to Alderaan. 

Alderaan is perhaps the most beautiful planet I have ever seen. It is so incredibly stunning, with its soaring peaks and lush valleys. It is a gem of a world. Pantora will always been my home, but sometimes I almost with Alderaan was.

Pantora is not doing so well. Our cities used to be flourishing, before the Clone War. During the war, progress was halted. Now, under Imperial rule, they are slowly digressing. Being a planet of non humans, we never receive the best of anything, and it is always at higher than average prices. Public safety and sanitation has gone down, and schools have been closing. A few Pantorans have entered Imperial Academies, in hope of a better future. But if the xenophobia is bad in the general public, in the military, is it much worse. 

I have recruited lots of Pantorans to join the cause, and many who won't hop into our ranks still support what we stand for, even if the hope seems so small. 

Bail always says to believe in that hope. Each time, I believe a little bit more. 

 

\------

 

No, there have been no Pantorans with red eyes. No, I do not know where he comes from.

It appears that, if you have the same skin color as someone, you should know the answers to these questions. Thrawn, however, was just as mysterious to me as he was to everyone. We met at a dinner party to celebrate Empire Day once. He had a confident air around himself, despite being one of the few non humans, and his eyes chilled me to the bone. For the briefest of moments, I had mused that eyes like that would make him a force in politics. In the military, they must also work wonders. 

Unfortunately, he is part of the military that we of the cause, the Rebellion, are working to learn how to defeat. Perhaps someday I will meet him, not as Imperial to Imperial, but as Imperial to Rebel.

To answers the questions about him from others, I simply said, "I don't know." Inwardly, I thought he perhaps had come from a backwater outer rim planet on the fringe of wild space. I had never seen anyone like him, nor heard of a description matching him. 

I still heard others calling him a Pantoran though.

 

\------

 

Nothing lasts forever, my career as a senator included. Bail's help and my credits couldn't stop the Emperor's decision to replace me with a new senator, who of course, is a human. She is nasty; she is the type of politician that really should be a bounty hunter with that lust for blood. I have heard rumors of people that crossed her. It is safe to say that these rumors did not come from those people, since they have all mysteriously vanished. I could do nothing for the Rebellion dead, so I calmly resigned with as much dignity as I could muster.

As the saying goes though, as one door closes, another door opens. I am currently working in the intelligence department of the Rebellion, founded by none other than my old friend Ahsoka Tano. We rarely spend time together, and on transmissions I always address her as "Fulcrum", but I am overjoyed to know that at least one (though former) Jedi is alive. She is even more mature and wise beyond her years than she was so long ago in the Clone War. I feel younger than her, when in reality I am a few years older. 

Ahsoka carries white lightsabers now, but doesn't usually use them. They attract too much unwanted attention. Our work doesn't require them very often anyway. 

We comminute with small Rebel cells, who together make up a larger Rebellion, whether they know it right now or not. Someday they will, and we will be united. 

Leia has taken on a great deal of responsibility in the Rebellion. She can do many things that Bail can't, but always keeps the front of being a good Imperial politician. She has grown up so much, and I see bits and pieces of Bail in her everyday. Whenever I mention that, he says that she reminds him of her mother. I wish I had known her mother, because she must have been remarkable, just as her daughter is. I mentioned that once, and Bail smiled. "Yes," he told me, "You would have liked her."

 

\------

 

That blasted Thrawn.

He became a Grand Admiral. That blue-skinned alien, who everybody though was a Pantoran with an eye infection. He moved up the ranks in a xenophobic military to become the top rank, one of twelve grand admirals. You really can't get better than that. 

I can see why. He is brilliant, tragically for us. 

With some help from some Mandalorians (who I admittedly didn't think I'd be dealing with, after Duchess Satine's death) a huge portion of our fleet narrowly missed destruction. 

The loss wasn't even the Grand Admiral's fault. One of his officers made a bad move, which let our forces escape. It came at the price of Commander Sato though. A good man, he was. He will be missed.

Thoroughly discouraged, our troops are now healing and resting as we try to find more easy to steal ships or old bases we might find some at. We are also starting to manufacture our own ships, which will be soon added to our ranks.

To miss all of this is Ahsoka. We don't know what happened to her. Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, and herself went to a Sith temple to learn how to defeat the Inquisitors, a few years ago. Only Kanan and Ezra returned. They fought Inquisitors there, Maul the ex-Sith, and Darth Vader. Kanan permanently lost his sight, and it appeared as though Ahsoka perished with the crumbling temple. We all still hold a small hope though, that she survivored. 

I know she survived. She's Ahsoka. 

 

\------

 

tbc after s4 :)


End file.
